Imprisoned
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Surge and Koga were close as husbands for so many years. However, a familiar foe who was presumed missing for years emerged, and has taken Surge hostage to get to Koga. For my Bad Things Happen Bingo on Tumblr. Whump.


**A/N: Whew, just in time before next month! Thank Arceus for Leap Year, heh.**

**Anyway, as requested by my friend and writing buddy aceofspades, here's Imprisoned for Bad Things Happen Bingo!**

**WARNINGS: Blood, injuries, kidnapping, Toxicboltshipping, whump.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Imprisoned**

"C'mon, little buddy! Pick up those tiny paws!" Surge bellowed to his Raichu, who was falling behind on their afternoon jog to Indigo Plateau. The Electric type mouse huffed at its trainer, sweat beading down its face as it attempted to catch up to Surge.

It was a routine Surge and his Raichu picked up since Koga became part of the Elite Four a few years ago. The Electric type Gym Leader was quite proud of his husband—Koga had trained many years for this. Of course, Surge had helped a lot as well with Koga's training. He still remembered the day when Koga was told he became part of the Elite Four. As a ninja, Koga's reaction was subtle, but Surge could sense that he was excited and happy. He never forgot the small smile on his lips and the sparkling eyes of his beloved on that day.

Every day, without fail, Surge jogged to Indigo Plateau to bring Koga his lunch. Their daughter, Janine, had insisted to do so, but Surge didn't mind the long jog. He was a gym leader—he had to keep up with his training if he wanted to become stronger for the next gym challenger.

He turned his head to see his partner Pokémon struggling to catch up. The chubby Electric mouse huffed before stopping for a moment to take its breath. Surge stopped then, turning around to let out a loud whistle at his Pokémon. Raichu jumped at the sudden sound reaching its large ears, before glaring at its Trainer.

"Slacking off on training, huh Rai?" Surge remarked with a smirk, readjusting the backpack containing his belongings and Koga's lunch for today. Raichu's glare darkened at its Trainer before shaking its head. It loved its Trainer, and Surge loved his first Pokémon since he was a small boy, but sometimes the man could be a bit tough when it comes to training. Being a Lieutenant, it was part of the job.

Their jog started up again, with Raichu still struggling to catch up to Surge. In fact, it had such a hard time Raichu could barely see its Trainer up ahead. Despite the distance, it could still hear Surge's booming voice yelling at his Pokémon to suck it up and run faster.

If it could talk, Raichu could have yelled back a witty remark at Surge. Maybe even a playful insult added in for good measure.

As it tried to catch up with the Electric type Trainer, it heard a sudden rustle somewhere. It stopped its running, its ears perked up to listen to the sound more intently. The area was full of green—tall grass with, oddly enough, no wild Pokémon waiting to attack, large trees, bushes.

The rustling stopped for a second, before it started again. Raichu's electricity began to crackle from its cheeks then, its ears and nose sensing the danger. There was someone here. Not a wild Pokémon ready to ambush unsuspecting prey, but an actual human.

"Hey! Raichu!" Surge's loud voice echoed from a few feet away. Within seconds, Surge jogged up to his Pokémon. "What's up? Something on your mind?"

Raichu didn't answer, instead concentrating on the noise. Surge heard it too, and he grabbed one of his Poke Balls containing his Electric Pokémon.

"Who dares challenge me, Lieutenant Surge?!" He bellowed, a wide grin on his face. His Raichu gave him a pointed glance, as if reminding him, _"Don't get all hammy. This looks serious!"_

Of course, Surge being Surge, continued, "I have you know that I am a Gym Leader, and I won't go down easily!"

"Oh, we know, Surge."

He heard a loud screech, and when Surge turned around, he froze.

A Nidoking had Raichu in a tight choke hold, its free arm ready to punch the mouse Pokémon's head. The menacing grin on its face showed sharp fangs, which even Surge shuddered upon seeing them.

What caught his eyes the most, however, was the large red "R" pinned on its chest. The recognizable symbol of the infamous Team Rocket.

He immediately acted. He took his Poke Ball containing his powerful Electivire and got into position to throw it. But before he could even toss it in the air, a sizzling sound was heard behind him.

"What the fu—" He cursed, but it was cut short when he coughed. The strong smell of smoke hit his nostrils and throat. From the deep smoke, he saw two Rocket Grunts wearing gas masks, hiding behind a bush. Their Weezing and Arbok were also out, ready to strike, possibly in case something goes wrong.

He heard his Raichu cry out in concern, and he saw the sparks flying. Raichu struggled against the Nidoking's grip, yelping and growling, as it attempted to reach its Trainer.

Surge, while distracted, dropped the Poke Ball as he gagged and coughed from the smoke. His eyes watered, blurring his surroundings as he felt his muscles and movements weakening. He struggled to stand as he approached the Nidoking holding his Raichu hostage. Before he could even take another step, however, he collapsed on his knees. His mind was hazy during it all, but he recognized what was going on.

_A smoke bomb…_

When it saw Surge collapsing, Raichu's electric powers grew stronger. Gritting its teeth, its eyes glowed a bright green. A few vines grew underneath Nidoking, tied themselves into a knot, and managed to trip over Nidoking. The moment the Poison/Ground type's grip was loosened slightly, Raichu broke free with a Quick Attack, rushing towards Surge as fast as possible.

Seeing the silhouette of his Pokémon partner approaching him, he screamed, "Raichu, no!"

Raichu stopped in its tracks, right in front of the smoke surrounding Surge.

"They'll get you too!" Surge cried. "Go! Get help!"

Raichu hesitated for a second. Loyal as it was, it couldn't leave its beloved Trainer behind in the hands of the Rockets. But when it heard Nidoking approaching it from behind, it couldn't stick around lest it ended up getting captured with Surge.

With another Quick Attack, it fled down the road it and Surge were happily jogging down just a few minutes ago. Nidoking roared and it readied to chase after it, before it was stopped by a taller figure.

"No," the figure said. "Let it. Surge isn't our only target."

Surge barely heard the figure's last sentence before he blacked out, the smoke bomb finally taking him down.

* * *

The hunger pangs didn't ease his worries at all.

It had been an hour—to Koga, it felt like an eternity. Surge usually arrived with the ninja's lunch at around ten minutes, maybe even twenty if a Trainer challenged him to a battle along the way. An hour, however, was unusual.

Was he challenged at his gym by a Trainer? Or did something serious and important happened? No. Surge would have called him and let him know that he would be running late. He would _always _let Koga know ahead of time if he wasn't coming for some reason or another.

He had known Surge for many years now, first as rivals, then as lovers, and finally as husbands. Over the years, if something came up that would interrupt their dates, they would let the other know that they would be running late, or not even come at all. Neither of them was angry at each other over this—they were a Gym Leader and Elite Four member respectively, after all. And with more Trainers from all around the world, from Johto to even as far as Unova, challenging them to a battle, they rarely had time to spend together.

This was why he looked forward to Surge delivering his lunch every day. To spend the few minutes they had before it was announced that a Trainer was coming to challenge Koga.

Did he upset Surge in any way? No. He wouldn't be so passive aggressive. The Electric Type Gym Leader was upfront about issues he had. It must be something else—

"What in the world?!" Koga's thoughts were derailed when he heard Will's voice from the other room. "Why is there a Raichu here?!"

A Raichu? Raichu were usually with trainers—they were never seen in the wild. Unless…!

"Rai rai!"

The door burst open, with Raichu rushing into the room with its Quick Attack. Will was on its tail, trying to catch it to no avail.

"Hey! Where's your Trainer?! Why are you here?!" Will cried.

The Raichu didn't stop at Will's cries. When it approached Koga however, it skidded to a halt. It breathed heavily, sweat beading down its fur. What alarmed Koga the most, however, was the ring-like bruise around its neck.

To others, it could be anyone's Raichu. But Koga recognized it right then and there.

"Raichu? Where is Surge?" Koga asked. He felt the anxiety in his gut—if Raichu was alone, what had happened to Surge?

Raichu spoke its name in a panic, as it continued to pant from the long run it had to endure.

"Wait…" Will spoke up, slowing to a walk towards Koga and the Electric mouse Pokémon. "That's Surge's Raichu?"

Koga simply nodded to answer Will's question. Raichu continued to tell Koga in its language what had transpired.

Will couldn't understand what the Pokémon was saying, but by Koga's eyes widening, it wasn't good.

"Surge has been…?!" Koga growled under his breath. The hunger pangs he felt the past hour had suddenly vanished and was replaced with fear and concern.

Surge was kidnapped by Team Rocket. He let his guard down, thinking that Team Rocket was disbanded forever. And now they had Surge.

"Uh, Koga?" Will asked, an eyebrow raised. "What's he saying?"

"…Will." Koga commanded. His eyes were filled with uncontrollable rage, even though his stoic expression didn't show it. "Cancel any battles for today. I am heading out."

"Huh?! Why?!"

"Surge… Team Rocket took him. I have to rescue him."

"Team Rocket?! Why—"

"Raichu," Koga turned to Raichu, "show me the way."

"But what about—"

Before Will could get another word in, Raichu bolted out the door again, with Koga suddenly vanishing. The other man stood in awkward silence.

"…What was that about?" Will wondered to himself.

* * *

It only took a few minutes for them to get to the destination where Surge was taken. Raichu sniffed around the area, searching for Surge's scent in hopes that he had escaped.

Koga, on the other hand, knew that Surge didn't escape. The backpack containing his belongings on the ground, along with the large footprints of a Nidoking and a used smoke ball nearby, confirmed it. He picked up the smoke ball, examining it for a moment before crumbling it into dust with his hand.

"Team Rocket…" Koga muttered. "They disbanded not too long ago. What are they planning… and why did they take Surge?"

He heard Raichu call out to him, and Koga turned to see it pointing at a note nailed to a tree. Without a second wasted, he ripped the note from the tree and read it, his fingers crumbling the paper as he skimmed through the words.

_We have Surge. Want him back? Come to Cinnabar Island. Leave your Pokémon behind, or else Surge will __**pay!**_

_-R_

Cinnabar Island. The island that was once populated by many people, only to be wiped out by a nearby volcano. It was the best place to set up a hostage situation without any witnesses… or a trap to ensnare Koga.

But Koga couldn't leave Surge in the hands of the Rockets. He had to save him. Whatever they wanted, he would be more than willing to give it up. Even his life if necessary.

However, the fact that the note specified to leave his Pokémon behind was a red flag. Without his trusted Pokémon, it would be suicide to go. He turned to Raichu, whose ears were flattened with worry for its original Trainer.

"…Raichu," Koga began. "Come with me. But hide when I tell you to."

Raichu only nodded. It was a stupid idea, an idea that could end up killing Surge, but Koga didn't want to risk himself before he could rescue Surge.

The two headed off, only stopping at a Pokémon Center to deposit Koga's team sans Raichu into a PC box. As the duo headed to Cinnabar Island afterwards, Koga's only thought was:

_Surge… I _will _save you._

* * *

Surge awoke with a loud groan. His eyes were blurry from both the tears from the smoke bomb and from being forcibly knocked out. From what he could see, he saw grey in his surroundings. And black. And red.

He gathered his consciousness for a moment, shaking his head. His mouth felt like cotton. His body ached.

_What the hell is going on? _Surge wondered. Once he fully regained consciousness, he realized he was in some sort of basement—dark and dirty, with a large red "R" painted on the left wall. Stairs were on his right, leading up to a door to what could be the first floor.

He attempted to get up… only to realize he was already standing up. Not only that, but he couldn't move.

His large hands were handcuffed tightly around what Surge could guess was a steel pole. Ropes lashed his body around the pole as well, keeping his arms to his sides. His legs and feet were also in the same position, tying them to the pole.

He mumbled, only to find out that he was also gagged—a cloth was stuffed in his mouth, with tape wrapped around his head to keep him from spitting out the damn thing. No wonder why his mouth was dry.

He grunted, anger boiling inside him as he writhed and struggled against his bindings, screaming out muffled curses at whoever left him in such an embarrassing state. After a few minutes of struggling, the handcuffs around his wrists rubbed his skin raw. He growled in pain through the gag, his aching wrists not helping his anger.

No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't break free. He slumped against his bonds, breathing through his nose to catch his breath. He cried out a curse through the tape, frustrated that he got himself in this mess. Blood was creeping from his wrists, dripping into his palms and on the floor.

There was nothing he could do. All he could do was stand there and wait for whoever kidnapped him to return.

He closed his eyes, ignoring the headache to wrack his mind to remember what happened. He and Raichu were jogging towards Indigo Plateau as usual, only for Team Rocket to ambush them.

…_Shit! _Surge realized. _Team Rocket!_

Another realization hit him too: what happened to his Raichu? Hopefully it found help and it wasn't caught.

A moment passed, and he heard the heavy door opening, then closing. Footsteps thudded down the stairs, as if the person wasn't in a hurry at all. Quite odd, since they had kidnapped a powerful Gym Leader. They would be rushing in to make sure he wasn't trying to break free.

The figure finally made it down from the last stair, and when Surge glanced at them, his eyes widened, and his heart began to beat wildly against his chest.

Giovanni. The leader of Team Rocket. He had heard of news reports that during the Rockets' raid in Johto, Giovanni was nowhere to be found. Had he decided to return to them after all?

"I see that you are awake, Lieutenant Surge," Giovanni chuckled, approaching the bound Gym Leader.

Surge growled angry curses and threats towards Giovanni, his glare so intense it could make a Legendary Pokémon cower down.

Giovanni, however, wasn't fearful of him in the slightest. He placed a palm on his chest, feeling his frantic heartbeat. He grinned, savoring the moment of Surge being afraid. Surge yelled through the tape, attempting to tell the other man to back off.

"I am quite surprised that it was easy to take you down, Lieutenant," Giovanni mocked. "I thought you were tough from what I have heard… has your love for Koga softened you up?"

Surge lunged towards him, but he didn't get very far thanks to his bonds. He shouted at him to not drag his beloved into this. Especially since he got himself kidnapped.

Giovanni didn't flinch—instead, without warning, he punched Surge in the gut. Surge yelped in pain before coughing through the tape, his breath taken out of him. As he tried to recover, he felt something cold and metallic on his chest. He gasped, his heart beating faster—this was something he didn't want to feel ever again after the war.

Giovanni pointed a gun at his chest, his finger on the trigger. Surge stilled.

"Don't you worry, Lieutenant," Giovanni began. "I won't kill you. You're just a bargaining chip. Bait. Against Koga."

Surge's eyes widened more now, his heart about to burst from his chest. _Oh Arceus. Koga. He wants Koga._

"Scared?" Giovanni mocked, his grin menacing and wide. "You don't have to worry. I won't kill either of you. You're both important to Kanto. The Elite Four would not be able to stop us without their best member."

_SHIT SHIT SHIT! _Surge panicked, now struggling fiercely against the ropes and handcuffs. He grunted, shaking his head to somehow remove the tape around his head. He couldn't just stand here and let these bastards capture Koga as well. He _had _to do something.

The barrel of the gun pushed against his chest harder, to which Surge froze. Flashbacks of the war appeared in his mind—death and blood everywhere, bullets barely missing him, a rifle pointed at his chest to intimidate him from fighting back.

"Boss!" The two heard a Grunt called, as he ran down the stairs. "He's here."

Surge's heart skipped a beat. Giovanni grinned.

"It's time, Lieutenant."

More Grunts, including the executives, Proton, Petral, and Archer, entered the basement with knives and lockpicks. As they approached Surge, the Lieutenant fought vigorously against his bonds, screaming out threats against them. When they began to cut through the ropes keeping his feet and legs together, he lashed out with a kick.

It landed on Proton's nose, to which the executive reeled back. He held his nose, blood dripping from the wound.

"You asshole!" Proton yelled, wiping off the blood from his nose with the back of his hand.

Surge kicked at Petral next, before he felt the gun on his chest again. Giovanni gritted his teeth, anger evident in his eyes.

"Try that again," Giovanni threatened, "and I'll kill you. Understand?"

Surge's breath was caught in his throat, the cold metal of the gun touching his skin making him shudder. In the face of danger, he would boast that he wasn't scared, and he was powerful enough to destroy whoever was in his way. This time? He was afraid. Afraid not for himself, but for Koga.

He nodded, but the gun wasn't removed until the Rockets did more work on him.

They undid the handcuffs, only to place them back on his wrists again when he was freed from the pole. When they were tightened, the men took out rope to bound his upper and lower body. To make sure he wouldn't be able to fight back, they took an extra pair of handcuffs to shackle his feet, leaving him unable to kick back.

As they dragged him out of the basement, Surge grunted in pain, the handcuffs chafing his already bloody wrists. His only thoughts were of Koga's safety.

_Shit… Koga, run. They'll get you! Please…_

* * *

Cinnabar Island was as desolate as Koga remembered. Piles of ashes buried the houses, large stones blocking many paths. Even the Pokémon Center was abandoned, the inside a mess and the healing machine filled to the brim with ashes from the volcano.

Koga jumped from one stone to the next, heading towards a small clearing—that area was once the ill-fated Pokémon Mansion. No trace of evidence was found of it standing here when the volcano destroyed Cinnabar Island.

Koga glanced around the area. Besides the empty clearing surrounded by rocks, there was no one there. He heard Raichu following behind him, but he held out a hand to signal it to stop.

"Hide." Koga commanded without looking back at the Pokémon.

Raichu stopped in its tracks, nodded, and hid behind one of the large rocks on the side. It peeked out at Koga for a moment, before hiding itself from view. It kept its ears perked up, sensing for any danger.

It only took a minute, but Koga could hear the unmistakable sound of propellers approaching. He looked up to see a helicopter, with a large red "R" stamped on its side, descending nearby.

Koga gritted his teeth. _It was time._

Once the helicopter landed and the propellers stopped, the door slid open to reveal Giovanni. With a menacing grin, the Team Rocket leader pulled out a gun. Koga didn't even flinch at the sight—he had dealt with people using guns against him before.

"Nice to see you, Koga," Giovanni greeted. "I take you followed my demands?"

"I have." Koga nodded. He opened his black jacket, revealing nothing in his pockets. "I do not have my Pokémon with me. Now, where is he?"

Without hesitating, Giovanni grabbed something—or someone in this case—and pulled them to his side.

Koga's heart dropped and fury developed inside him when he saw Surge's sorry state. He had a black eye, and his skin was mottled with bruises and scratches. He was bound with ropes and handcuffs and gagged thoroughly with duct tape to keep Surge from screaming. What angered Koga the most, however, was how tightly Surge's bonds were. He could see the rope burns around his arms, and the blood dripping down.

When Surge locked eyes with Koga, he flew into a state of panic. He screamed through the gag, shaking his head desperately to warn Koga to run, to forget about him.

Koga stood his ground, however. Barely containing the rage in his voice, he demanded, "What do you want, Giovanni?"

"Why, you of course," Giovanni began. He placed the gun to Surge's head, the barrel pushing his scalp. Koga froze, his breath caught in his throat. His eyes didn't leave Surge's panicking ones.

"I'll release your husband," Giovanni bargained, "if you take his place."

Surge yelled through his gag, his eyes pleading to Koga to not do it. He writhed against his bonds in a desperate attempt to break free. Blood flowed faster as he struggled, but Surge could care less about his injuries. If Koga doesn't flee now…

"Shut up." Giovanni growled, pushing the gun harder to Surge's head. Surge grunted in pain, but he didn't look away from Koga.

That was it for Koga. With a subtle nod, he decided, "Fine. Let him go and I will be your prisoner."

"That's not how it works, Koga," Giovanni chuckled, his finger on the gun's trigger at this point. "Give yourself up, and I'll release him."

Koga hesitated, weighing his options. If he gave himself up before they released Surge, there was the chance that they would capture Koga and keep Surge regardless. But if he refused…

Giovanni moved his free hand to Surge's hair, gripping it by a handful. Because of how short his hair was, Surge yelped in pain. Tears began to form in his eyes from how hard his hair was being held. Giovanni's finger twitched on the trigger; one flick of his finger and Surge was dead.

No. He couldn't refuse. He had no choice.

"Fine." Koga agreed after a few tense seconds. He raised his hands in surrender, going down on his knees. "You got me. Just… promise me you will release him."

Surge cried out through his gag, shaking his head harder despite Giovanni's grip on his hair. Giovanni grinned before he released his hold on the Electric type Gym Leader.

"A wise choice," Giovanni commended. He turned to command the Grunts from inside the helicopter, "Bind him."

Around five Rocket Grunts emerged from the helicopter, approaching Koga with chains and duct tape. Taking his hands and placing them behind his back, two of them bound his wrists tightly with chains. As they worked on his hands, two other Grunts worked on chaining his feet and body. They pinned his arms to his sides as they bound his chest, leaving little breathing room for Koga.

The fifth Grunt knelt to Koga, a dirty cloth balled up in his hand. "Open wide." The Grunt sneered.

Koga obeyed. When he opened his mouth, the Grunt shoved the cloth in, pushing down his tongue as well. Koga gagged at the taste but kept himself from spitting out the cloth. Once the cloth was shoved in, the Grunt ripped out a long strip of duct tape and wrapped it around his head, like Surge's gag. Koga didn't resist, his eyes never leaving Surge.

Surge only watched in horror as the Grunts cruelly tied up his love. Koga was caught by Team Rocket because of him. Because he was too stupid and arrogant. Because he was _weak_.

Once the Grunts finished their handiwork, they lifted Koga on his feet before escorting him to the helicopter. Koga's eyes were focused on Giovanni, then to Surge. Giovanni hadn't moved from his spot since Koga finally gave himself up.

When they were near the entrance of the helicopter, Giovanni looked over at his captive. Humming, he smirked. "That will do. Take them to our base."

Wait… _them_?

Koga grunted through his gag, attempting to remind Giovanni that he promised he would release Surge if he took his place as his prisoner.

Giovanni glanced at him, his black irises piercing through Koga's soul that the usually stoic ninja shuddered.

"I won't risk letting your lover go," Giovanni began. "He will rat us out if we do. You're both coming with us."

Koga's eyes widened then. _Dammit! He lied to me!_

Now that he discovered Giovanni's intended plans, he writhed against the chains, growling out muffled threats against the Rocket Boss's life. He tried to rip away from the Grunts' grip.

"Ugh. Quit it!" One Grunt yelled before landing a swift, hard punch to Koga's head. The impact was so sudden, that Koga fell to the ground with a _thud_. Blood began to seep slightly from the new wound he had received. He wasn't moving, to which Surge's heart nearly stopped. Did they kill him?

"That should keep him down," another Grunt muttered with a sneer before lifting Koga over his shoulder. The Grunts climbed into the helicopter, throwing Koga to the wall roughly.

Surge feared that he was indeed dead when he didn't stir from the impact. However, seeing his chest heaving just a bit eased him. But that didn't make their predicament any better.

Just before he was dragged away to be placed beside Koga, Surge spotted his Raichu emerging from behind one of the large rocks. The electricity sparkling from its cheeks were small enough to be unnoticeable by the Rockets, as it began to charge up a powerful Thunderbolt.

His firm expression locked with his Pokémon, and Raichu stopped, its sparks dying away.

_Go get help. Don't get yourself caught too._

Surge was then thrown to the wall besides Koga before the doors were closed. As the Rockets started up the engines, he turned to his captive husband, his eyes filled with guilt as he sighed through his nose.

_I'm sorry, Koga…_

The deafening noise of the helicopter's propellers accelerated, then the machine took flight. Raichu was out of its hiding spot then, watching the helicopter fly away with its beloved Trainer and his husband.

It knew what to do, as it dashed out of Cinnabar Island with a Quick Attack.

Hopefully Janine and the other Elite Four members would help somehow…

* * *

**As always, constructive criticism is welcomed! Feel free to send a request on my Bad Things Happen Bingo!**


End file.
